


Last War

by Queen_Of_This_Ship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Biology, Galra Culture, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lance is dealing with PTSD, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, PTSD, Possible smut, Rough Mission, Series, galra - Freeform, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/pseuds/Queen_Of_This_Ship
Summary: Suffering from the effects of the war and despite being a therapist, Lance can't cure himself of his PTSD. He fears his night terrors have only distanced him from Keith and their son Amor. He is terrified of the thought of his only love leaving him.But the paladins have been away for far too long.  A new breed of Galra have risen, a new evil tainting the world. Lance and his fellow paladins are thrust back into war once again. New and old faces fight beside them and against them, but as war rages on, Lance knows one thing. This will the war that ends all wars.▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂This the sequel to Rough Mission.▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂For new readers and old, welcome back. This is the sequel to Rough Mission, so I suggest that if you haven't read the story yet, please do so.As far as I'm concerned, this sequel will reference many story details that were in the first story. Also, this story will be more mature than the first story. Some themes explored in this story may not be for everyone, so I suggest to read with caution.Thank you and happy reading!





	1. Chapter 1

Lance gave a small groan when he opens his eyes only to be hit in the face with a beam a light. For a moment he panicked, scrambling to grab the Bayard that was next to him, facing the weapon towards the beam of light. Though in his panic, his eyes adjusted to the room that was laid out before him. In a nervous gulp, Lance was able to make out the familiar gray basket in the corner of the room.

 _Clothes._ He thought quickly as he lowered the weapon, returning it back to its original form.  _My room..._ Lance gave a relieved sigh as he rubbed his temple. Then he glanced towards the empty space next to him. Internally he was grateful that Keith wasn't beside him when he was in his panicked state.

Sighing once more, Lance threw off the covers and moved towards the bathroom. The moment the lights turned on and Lance looked at himself through the mirror, he could only stare. His reflection wasn't the only thing that Lance hated about himself.

 _This is what war does._ He told himself as his first instinct was to blame the war. Lance never looked at himself the same way since he first saw what his face has become. It was like a chunk of flesh was ripped from his face and replaced with a skin color that wasn't his own.

His gaze moves elsewhere, afraid of what thoughts would appear this time. He turned to the cabinet and opened it. He searched the shelves, his eyes narrowing when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

 _My memories aren't the greatest._ Lance closed the cabinet and proceeded to make his way out of his room and into the living room. The tv was on and Lance was quick to make out the familiar purple ears of Amor. There wasn't a moment when Lance was reminded of the original Amor, Keith's half-brother.

Lance looked over at the kitchen where he could see Keith packing a lunch for Amor. For a moment, Lance wondered why Keith was doing such a thing. He then moved towards his husband and gently wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Good morning to you too," Keith gave a small chuckle, his head turning to give Lance a kiss.

Lance just hummed and then looked over at the counter where he could see his medication. He would always forget that the bottle was no longer in the bathroom.

"I made you some breakfast," Keith spoke up, his finger pointing to the fridge. "I know how much you love your protein shakes, though I hope you don't mind the flavor."

"Oh?" Lance gave Keith a quick kiss and when to the fridge and pulled out the shake.

As he tasted the shake, he watched as Amor moved into the kitchen, backpack in hand and the lunch box in the other. Lance blinked when he saw how tall Amor was getting.

"How old are you again?" Lance asked, earning a glare from both Amor and Keith.

"I'm 16, Dad," Amor rolled his eyes before he turned headed to the door. "See you after school Dads."

Lance waved goodbye and then looked at Keith. Though he couldn't help but stare. It seemed that whenever Lance saw Keith, he was reminded how hot his husband was. Though as he finally snapped out of his little daydream, he could see that Keith was giving him a glare.

"What?" Lance asked.

 _Did I do something wrong?_  The thought is what made Lance shrink away from Keith's gaze. Ever since his night terrors became a problem, Keith didn't seem to look at him the same way.

"Lance," Keith spoke up, the soft tone made Lance glance back at him.

Keith was holding out the pill bottle and a glass of water. Lance didn't even hear the sink go off and he wondered if his  _old_  age was finally getting to him.

"Sorry," he mumbled take both out of Keith's hand.

He was quick to swallow the pill and drink the water. Though he silently stared at the cup after. Though he really didn't expect Keith to brush up against him in a gentle hug. Lance tensed but only glanced at Keith.

"You had another attack didn't you?" Keith asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah... I did," he mumbled back.

Keith looked over before he moved to give Lance a kiss. For a moment, Lance held him close and kissed back.

"I need to go to work soon," Keith told him, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

"When?" Lance questioned, a little smirk on his face.

"In 20 minutes."

Lance chuckled. Keith always knew how to bring him out of his depressed state.

"I can work with that."

With that, Lance scooped Keith up and into the bedroom they went.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance gave a small sigh as he watched one of his patients leave the room. He let his head rest in his hands as his memories were sent back to when he was the pilot of Blue. The memories of being in space, fighting that war were never easy and his night terrors only prove it.

_How can I help my patients, but I can't help myself._ His gaze stared at the tiled flooring before he let out a groan while leaning back into the chair, hand over his eyes. Though he took a moment to stare at the ceiling, his thoughts racing back to his previous activities that morning. He could only smile like an idiot remembering all the lewd faces Keith had made.

_He's so sexy._ Lance thought as he finally stood and made his way out of the room. Once in the lobby, Lance was quick to notice a familiar face. Though he took him some time to actually remember who he was.

"Shiro?" Lance questioned, the large man turning to look at him.

"Lance?" Shiro questioned, his eyes wide in surprise.

The large man had a wide smile and he was quick to come over and greet Lance. Though as much as Lance wanted to talk and catch up with the older man, he could clearly see that Shiro was busy. Though a small girl standing at Shiro's side caught him off guard.

She was extremely pretty, long curly hair, almost a bright white. She was wearing a cute white dress with a blue pattern of flowers. Lance stood straight as she was staring at him with an uncomfortable set of gray eyes.

"Hello," Lance greeted her, "who may you be?"

She looked at Shiro, her arms crossing in such a way, it made Lance step back.

"Lance, you remember Alishka," Shiro spoke up, a clear hint of annoyance in his voice.

Lance blinked at the name and he looked back at Alishka. At that moment, he was quick to see how much she looked like Allura.

"Alishka," Lance nodded, "I remember now. Look who much you've grown! Such a beautiful girl as well!"

Lance took notice in her red face and gave her a smile.

"Alishka, where is your brother?"

Lance blinked at the statement. Alishka shrugged as her gaze moved through the lobby.

"Morgan is over there," she pointed at the window.

Lance looked over to see a little black haired boy petting a service dog. Lance heard Shiro sigh and walk over to the boy, leaving Alishka and Lance alone.

"Where is Amor?" Alishka asked.

"Amor? He's at school," Lance told her, "aren't you supposed to be at school too?"

She shook her head, "Mom and Dad just moved here. We are getting settled."

Lance opened his mouth in an  _O_ form as he understood.

"Perhaps you could come over and hang out with him?" Lance asked giving her a small smile.

Her eyes seemed to brighten at the though and gave a nod.

"I've missed him," she told Lance, a bluch spreading to her cheeks again. "I've been wanting to see him since we found each other over Facebook..."

Lance rose a brow but gave a small snicker at her. "I will definitely tell him that I've seen you and have you guys get together again."

Alishka smiled at him before she turned her head towards Shiro returning with Morgan in his arms.

"I'm sorry Lance, we have to leave," Shiro spoke a hint of regret in his voice.

"Nah, that's fine, we'll catch up soon, yeah?" Lance smiled at him.

Shiro gave a brisk nod and then started to gently lead Alishka towards the door. Alishka made a sign towards Lance as she left, a silent message telling him that she would call him. Lance waved at her and watched as the family left the building. Though he smile fall just as quick as they left, his dark thoughts returning back to his work.

_Great._ He thought as he turned to go back to the room.  _This will be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Lance returned home, Amor was suddenly all over him, asking him questions. Lance took it that he and Alishka had texted each other the moment they were able to. Lance just gave his son a smile and set down his things before finally listening to Amor.

"What was she like?" Amor asked, his eyes shining.

"Pretty, for a girl," Lance told him, "she was wearing this cute little outfit. I think you would like it."

It was no secret now. Amor was quite fond of Alishka and Lance wondered why he hadn't seen it coming. Amor often talked about meeting up with his friend. Lance could only tell Amor that Alishka wanted to meet up with him too.

Once Amor had been given his answers, he was quick to rush back to his room, most likely to chat with his friend. Lance chuckled as he began to make his way towards his room where he would dress in something more comfortable. Though he didn't expect to see Keith inside. Lance had to stop and stare as Keith was taking off his shirt, revealing their morning activities. If Lance didn't know any better, Keith was tempting him again.

"Are you just going to stand there or you coming over to greet me?"

Lance shook his head and was quick to close the door. He crossed the room and scooped up his husband, giving him a loving kiss.

"You do realize Amor is here... right?" Lance questioned.

Keith just chuckled. "He's going over to Ned's house in a few minutes."

"Well, I'm sure you heard the news, but Alishka is in the city and I'm pretty sure he will choose her over Ned."

Keith gave a small hum as they moved onto their bed, his arms wrapped around Lance's neck. "I don't doubt that."

Lance chuckled as he shuffled off his jacket as well as loosening his tie. Though a loud crash in the kitchen had Lance tensed up as his memories were sent back in time once again. His body shook when he remembered the terror of not being able to control Blue and crashing into the side of a planet.

The jolt of a second sudden noise had Lance in panic. His heart raced, though he could do nothing but stare. Keith was looking up at him with wide eyes. Not wanting to upset Keith or make his panic obvious, he shook his head as he quickly leaned to give Keith another kiss before he sat back, Keith watching him with a confused look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, sitting up.

Lance just backed off and then looked towards the door. "I'll see what that crash was."

"What crash?"

Lance blinked and looked at him. _Was_ _it just my imagination?_

"Lance was is wrong?"

Am I jut going crazy? He asked himself as he gave a small smile at Keith.

"I thought I heard something in the kitchen," he told him. "Amor must be leaving... probably broke something. I'll just see if something is broke."

Lance had always been good in acting and playing any situation off like it was a game, but as he turned, he didn't dare miss the disappointment and hurt in Keith's eyes. It wasn't like Lance wanted Keith to be disappointed, but Lance wanted to be sure that he wasn't going insane.

God. I'm a horrible husband... He thought as he went into the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing broken. Lance couldn't even hear Amor anymore.

What is even wrong with me? He gave stressed sigh as he leaned against the counter. He stared at the floor before he put his head in his hand as he just felt so depressed. Though he lifted his head when he heard Keith come out of the room. The black haired man looked at him with worry in his eyes as he came over.

"Keith... I'm sorry." Lance told him.

"I know," Keith look his place next to him, Lance watching him as he did so. "Though I believe itś time for us to go."

Lance dreaded what Keith was offering, but he just gave a nod. "Alright... I want to know what is wrong with me."

 


	4. Chapter 4

"PTSD?" Lance questioned, his mouth hanging open in the news.

Keith didn't seem as surprised as Lance was, though his husband had his hand on Lance's leg, rubbing comforting circles.

"Yes, Everything you have told me makes it clear to me that you do in fact have PTSD."

Lance didn't really know what to think about this news. How could he have something like this happen to him? He knew how often Shiro would get his terrors many years ago when they were off saving the galaxy.

"Don't worry, Mr. McClain," the doctor spoke up, "It'll be fine. I'll just prescribe you some medicine that'll keep your terrors from being triggered as easily."

Lance only nodded. Though he was glad that Keith finally was able to speak up and ask his questions. Lance didn't really listen, he was just lost.

What happened to me? He thought. He didn't remember much, as all his memories of the war were either replaced by new, happy memories or were just a blur. Though he remembered the end of the war. Clear as day.

"Thank you," Keith was saying as he stood, taking Lance with him.

"You're welcome."

In a moment, Keith was leading Lance out the door and out of the building. Keith knew how much Lance hated hospitals, so Lance was glad that Keith was able to get him out of the building as fast as he could.

Both of them were silent on their way home. Lance just stared out the window, lost in thought while feeling the uneasy looks Keith was giving him. Lance didn't know if those looks were good or not. He didn't remember Keith ever looking that way when Shiro had his terrors. Lance decided to pretend to ignore them since he was pretty good with doing that already.

As soon the car pulled into the driveway, Amor's head could be seen through the window. His friend, Ned, a kid that lives down the street and (as far as Keith and Lance knew) one of the only kids to know Amor's real form.

"Welcome back dads!" Amor calls from the open when Lance and Keith get out of the car.

Lance merely forces a smile and a friendly wave, before he made his way into the house. Though as he came in, was surprised by the little mess that was made in the kitchen. Amor and Ned seemed to have been trying to clean whatever experiment before Lance and Keith came home.

"Sorry about the mess," Ned spoke up.

Ned was a short, rather plump kid with dark air and eyes. He and Amor bonded over their love of Star Wars.

Lance gave him a smile, "Well, no harm has come to the house, just clean the nest you can."

Amor and Ned looked at each other before they just chuckled and went back to their cleaning.

"Are you kids hungry?" Keith asked once he snapped his eyes away from the mess.

"No sir," Ned said, "maybe in a little bit."

"Hmm, Alright," Keith said as he wrapped his arms around Lance's arm, "Call when you're ready for dinner. Maybe we can go to Olive Garden?"

Amor's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite restaurant and the two began to scrub the table. Lance heard Keith chuckle as he pulled Lance into their room. Lance didn't complain when Keith sat him on the bed and closed the door. And odd silence fell over them. Lance watched as Keith struggled to find the words he was trying to say. There was no doubt in his mind that this was going to be about his PTSD.

"I think you should talk to Shiro about your condition," Keith finally said. "He knows the most about it."

Lance looked at his hands. "Fine by me."

They were silent for another few moments before Keith came over and seated himself next to Lance. The thoughts of having PTSD scared him. What if something happened? What if he snapped and tried to hurt someone?

"Shiro lives across the city," he told him. "You can just call and go whenever you like."

Lance wondered when Keith found this information as Lance only found out about Shiro and Allura moving that day.

"Yeah, I know," Lance told him. "Just, right now. It's odd to know something is wrong with me. Something that could potentially put you and Amor in danger if not treated right..."

Keith's expression grew guarded. "I know, but I can handle myself when it comes to that. Amor, he's strong. He won't judge."

Lance looked back at him with a fearful look but hung his head.

"Alright..."

As soon as those words left his lips, the door flung open and Amor was wearing a proud look on his face.

"We're done," he said, seemingly not noticing the slight tension in the room. "Let's go, Ned is starving!"

Then the 16-year-old dashed away. Lance heard Keith give a small sigh, but with a smile on his face.

"Let's not worry about this right now," he told him, "let's have a nice family dinner, with the exception of Ned and have a good night."

Lance didn't want to say anything, though he just nodded and watched as Keith went out the door. Lance sat in the room for a moment before he gave a sigh.

"Let's not worry about it." He then got up and left with his family.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Lance came to find out that his terrors were worsening. The medicine wasn't working and Lance didn't want to tell Keith. It would only mean dealing with the stress of the hospital, the cost of the visit and much more.

Lance would fake his feelings. To love his husband and his son, just not in the way he wanted. He even took these confessions to Shiro, who wholeheartedly accepted and helped way more than the pills.

Lance also had this constant buzzing in his ears. He heard all the time and just didn't know how to make it stop. It was odd listening to the strange noise. It almost reminded him of Red and Blue and the feeling he got was odd as well. It was comforting at times, violent the next. He didn't know what he was going to get.

In the few weeks of putting up with his facade, Lance was surprised when he would come home to find Amor and Alishka sitting in the living room talking or he would be surprised to come home to a patient, waiting husband. Both were great, especially when Lance would get what he wanted with Keith.

As much as Lance wanted to believe he was getting better, despite the nightmares of the past, he felt like Keith was drifting away as well. Yes, Keith was a loving husband who never broke a promise, but, Lance could see he was off. Something was bothering him, just like Lance. It bothered him so much so, he took his fears to Shiro.

"Ask him how his day went."

"Show him that you love him."

Shiro was a life-saver and never failed to lead Lance on the right path, even if what he suggests turn into arguments.

Lance could only smile as he was thinking back, although he heart was breaking his feelings of uncertainty with Keith. But as he turned to Keith, who was snuggling with a blanket and leaning against him, Lance couldn't help but rethink his thoughts. Maybe he was wrong.

It wouldn't be the first time. He thought as he smiled when he saw the Keith was drifting between sleep and reality. Lance nuzzled the top of Keith's head, letting his arm that was slung behind Keith, hug him.

"Hon, want to head to bed?" He questioned softly.

Keith's eyes flickered a little before he nodded. Lance took the answer and turned off the tv before he carefully lifted Keith in his arms and relocated him in the bedroom. Keith was out the moment Lance had wrapped him in the covers, and Lance watched him for a long moment, smiling. Though his thoughts came back to mess with his mind.

Was he going to wake up and tear the house apart? What will he freak out about now? Lance pondered his thoughts bitterly as he sat the edge of the bed. Eventually, he would give up and crawl in bed with his husband, curl up beside him and drift off the sleep. That's what would've happened if the ringing in Lance's ear stayed normal. The ringing grew violent, becoming louder and louder until Lance saw Keith shift a bit in his spot.

 _What is with this ringing tonight?_  He questioned himself, his brow furrowed in both thought and anger. He did his best to listen to another noise, the breathing of Keith before Lancex was finally able to close his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

It felt like seconds had gone by when Lance heard his phone buzz. In a daze, Lance reached blindly over at the side of the bed to grab his phone. He cringed when he looked at the light as it was too bright. Though, he looked at the text that appeared on the screen. It was from Allura, which was rare. He hardly got texts from her. Though as he read the text, his heart raced and a panic flooded through him. He immediately shook Keith awake.

Groggy, Keith turned to Lance, "What-?"

Lance was already up, bayard in hand. Keith sat up, his eyes wide in confusion.

"We  _need_ to go," Lance turned to Keith before he began to head to Amor's room.

Keith watched him go before he looked down at Lance's phone. He saw the screen light up again and took the phone to take a look. He then understood Lance's haste. Keith too began to panic and he dropped the phone, going after to Lance.

A single text from both Allura and Pidge reading:  _The Lions are waiting. Gather your things, we have our next mission._

 


	6. Chapter 6

_It has been years since the lions had contacted us._ Keith's heart was racing at the thought. He didn't understand what was going on, or why they were suddenly being called back to the Garrison. Let alone, their family being called in.

Amor was sitting in the back of the car, still half-asleep. The Galra had asked his parents why they were taking a road trip in the middle of the night and got no answer. Keith had only looked to Lance for answers, but his husband was a mess at trying to pack for the three of them.

Keith glanced at the brunette that was driving. Lance had a strange look on his face and it wasn't the thinking kind either. Keith knew something had been bothering the other since the day Lance began taking his medicine. But, currently, that situation wasn't the thing he was focused on.

The closer they got to the Garrison, the more Keith could hear Red calling for him. Lance was squirming in his seat, clearly experiencing the same thing. Keith would look back at Amor, finding that the teen has passed out.

"How much longer?" Keith questioned quietly as he watched the desert hills roll past.

Lance glanced over at him before he looked at the time on the dashboard.

"15 minutes," Lance told him.

"Dammit," Keith cursed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Language," Lance warned, his brow rising in a way that implied he was annoyed.

Keith didn't blame his husband being annoyed. Being woken up in the middle of the night to be called in for a mission that they had no information about was quite bothersome. The two sat in silence, waiting to see the familiar building of Garrison.

By the time they arrived at the fort, Amor had finally woken up. Their son's eyes lit up when their car made their way into to the actual building. Keith wasn't impressed with the place, though as the car came to a stop, he could see the other paladins turning their heads and coming towards them.

The family soon climbed out of the car and exchanged quick greetings as the air around them was tense. Allura was the first gesture to them that they needed to go and without questioning, everyone hurried after her.

Keith was worried about Amor. The people in the facility weren't the friendliest people, so Keith managed to keep Amor in his sights, at least until they were able to separate.

The group of people was soon rounded up into the main office. Allura and Pidge took their places in front of the wall.

"I'm sure you all have gotten the text," Pidge spoke first as she looked around the room and then to Allura. "The Lions have spoken to Allura, warning her of a danger out in the universe once again."

Lance and Keith exchanged looks while turning their attention to Amor for a moment. The young Galra didn't seem fazed by the news. Beside them, Hunk took a step forward.

"Pardon me, but, what kind of danger?"

_He didn't change a bit._ Keith realized as he watched the other paladin nervously fiddle with his fingers.

"We are unsure at the time," Allura spoke softly, "However, all we know if that no every Galra has been vanquished. They must be stirring up trouble."

"And if they are just doing this now," Lance muttered out loud, "Then we can definitely defeat easily..."

_It's not that simple._  Keith thought as he watched Lance's expression grow guarded.

"They've had many years of silence from Voltron," Pidge retorted, snorting when Lance glared at her, "I think it's safe to say that they had many years to build new weapons of mass destruction."

"They may not be building anything," Shiro put in, "We don't even know if that's the case. The Galra we fought could all but be dead by now."

"Or the Galra could still be alive," Amor eventually stuck his nose in, eyes going to the only full Galra in the room. "Shouldn't we still see what's up?"

" _We_?" Keith and Lance snapped their head towards Amor.

Amor, with an innocent smile, turned to his parents. Though the look on Lance's face has Keith worried about what he was going to Amor.

"There is no way I'm letting you go into space. You are  _staying_ here," the firm tone made Amor flinch.

"Why can't I come?" Amor dared to ask. "Weren't you 16 when you went into space?"

Lance narrowed his eyes. " _We_  were chosen.  _You_  weren't."

Keith immediately turned, slapping Lance's arm when he saw that Lance's word struck a nerve with Amor. The action already angry man radiate frustration.

"Stop it, right now," Keith hissed.

There was a painful silence between Keith and Lance as they stared at each other, annoyance in both of their eyes.

"It's late," Shiro stated calmly, "I understand we are all not in the right mind."

"Very much so," Lance grumbled, as he shot a scowl at Shiro.

_Something isn't right._  Keith watched his husband for a moment, reading every movement. Though he agreed with Hunk and Pidge.

"Paladins, we can talk about this in the morning," Allura spoke up, her gaze going to her own husband, "We still have a long night ahead of us. We must be fully recharged in the morning."

Keith just watched as everyone began to pick up their bags and head out of the room with Allura guiding them to their living quarters. Keith turned to Lance, making brief eye contact before Lance dropped his gaze and swiftly left leaving Amor with Keith.

"What's his problem?" Amor was grumbling as Keith picked up the two bags and slung them over his shoulder.

"He's only trying to look out for you," Keith told Amor, patting him on the back.

"Why take me down for suggesting to come?" Amor crossed his arms.

"War isn't something to take lightly, Amor," Keith told him, "Your father would have never lost his face, nor would he never had to have any form of surgery."

Keith shuddered at the memory of the war. He still pictured his half-brother, the original Amor in his mind. The day he met him to the day he last saw him.

Amor's face fell as took in Keith's words. Keith watched him before he gestured for him to follow.

"Come, we must get to bed."

**———————————**

**Teaser for Chapter 7**

     

 

**———————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm teasing chapters now!


End file.
